Star Wars: Lost
by Johnny-Sasaki
Summary: Kotor AU. Revan meets someone familiar when they attack his vessel Please R&R this is my !st Kotor fanfic!I do not own Star Wars! I'm Just a fan!


LOST

Revan paced the main hold of his smuggler's vessel, the Ebon Hawk. He tried to relax, but he felt uneasy. The force had guided him to the Telos system, but he didn't know why. He had his reliable astromech droid, T3-M4, to do all of his course astrogation so he didn't have to pilot. Lucky him.

He had completely surrendered himself to the dark side of the force, to he had a distorted appearance. He always wore a cloak and mask. He never voluntarily took them off, except to bathe. Only his deceased apprentice, the jawless Darth Malak knew what his face looked like.

He then felt a rumbling and realized that his ship was getting docked by another ship.

_Goddamn it!_ He heard an explosion, and in came three figures cloaked in brown. _Jedi fools!_ "We are here to end your Sith oppression Revan!" The figure in the middle stated this. He broke out in a fit of evil laughter. " You kill me! HA! HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Suddenly his mood turned to anger, and under the mask, he flushed." TRY IT! "

The first figure rushed at him, her lightsaber, arcing in a brilliant flash of green light. "Heh." His hand went to his belt and in a split second, he parried the blow. He stepped back and activated his second crimson blade. He horizontally slashed, but then then the second figure, a male Twi'Lek attacked with his blue saber from behind. Revan arced his other saber back and hit flesh at the waist, renting the attacker in two. The pieces collapsed, and the woman yelled, "No! you killed Aht!" She relentlessly attacked and Revan taunted her.

"Temper temper! You're a Jedi remember? Heh heh" He got tired of parrying attacks and swiftly stabbed her in the chest, and when she sank to the floor, cut her head off. He had now noticed that the last figure had not moved an inch. " Your turn, Fool!" The last figure, still hooded and cloaked reached to her belt and released a long, polished hilt. "A double blade. Hmmmm... Your move." The woman leapt at him, her yellow lightsaber flashing in a deadly grace. They were relentlessly attacking and parrying each other's blows. With each attack Revan's crimson blades met the woman's double saber. They battled and battled. Swing. Slash. Defend. It went like this for what seemed hours to Revan. Finally he figured enogh was enough and attempted to shock her. She blocked with her saber.

He tried to push, she pushed back. He knew there was a way around her safeguard... He remembered... He was in a room at an abandoned academy, 10 years ago. He was being spoken to by an old woman... She told him... "_There are techniques within the Force to which there are no defense. This same power cast me down. Stripped me of my power. Exiled me." _He then focused his power and used it.

He stretched out his hand and with great force she was pushed across the room. She hit a wall of the cargo hold and slumped to the floor. Her hood fell back and it revealed a beautiful face. By far the most beautiful he had ever seen, yet it was somehow familiar... He held her in mid air with a force choke but he hesitated to crush her wind pipe because he remembered...

He was in his quarters at the Jedi temple with her in his bed... They were making love...

Bastila... His mind touched hers and she saw this as a weak point so she kicked him in the face and he went whirling to the floor. His mask fell off and he leapt at her, angered now and using his force choke on her... She remembered him too. She saw that same scene in her mind and realized it.

"Re-Rev I lo- you!" She tried to gasp out but his force was too much. He tried to stop his power but it was too late. After the split second of him crushing her windpipe he released her and he slumped to the floor. "This was my love... My Bastila... I killed her... I couldn't stop the grip, it was too late!" He sobbed and he realized there was only one way out of this mess. He waved a solemn goodbye to T3 and released his hatch.

He floated out into the vacuum that was space. And he died, of suffocation...

Prologue

One thousand years later a colossal comet hit the surface of Telos... A mile wide crater was left there. Settlers of Telos called it the Revan Crater because of an old Telosian legend about a great warrior who killed himself because he accidentally murdered his lover... Only a rusty and obsolete astromech droid rotting in a warehouse on Ord Mantell new if this was true or not...

Thanx for reading this is my 1st Star Wars Kotor Fanfic!


End file.
